This protocol is for the Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal (HPA) Axis study, an ancillary study of the Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP). Treatment effects on the HPA axis will be measured by ACTH stimulation test, 24 hour urinary cortisol excretion, and am cortisol levels.